


Summer Time with a Thief with Title

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, summer time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It summer time and your AC is broken and Kankri is being antisocial for some odd reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Time with a Thief with Title

**Author's Note:**

> IT SUMMER! I live where Dave lives...and we do wear long sleeves and jeans even if it might be 105 F outside...  
> Also I would like to thank who ever might have done this on the MSPA wiki!  
> "A Knight weaponizes their aspect. Kankri, the Seer of Blood, frequently attaches triggers to everything he says, which "benefits others with [his] knowledge" of emotional responses."  
> So the whole thing I mention in Thief with a Title about Kankri warning people about danger makes sense now! (It did before, but now its somewhat 'official'!)  
> And yes I did draw the picture, this has already been posted up on the tumblr blog...but only like an hour or so ago...

When you saw Kankri dragging a fan out of the apartment you knew something was up. You ignored it for a while, you just assumed he was just giving it to a neighbor who’s AC broke like the rest of the building.

It wasn’t until he came back and grabbed a pillow and a book that you begin to wonder what he was doing.

And that’s how you ended up following him down to the cage storage area where you keep your bike and its side car (plus other random things too!) and watching him strip down to his boxers and climbing into the side car.

"Wvhat are you doin?" You ask as your brain starts to come up with scenarios as you gaze upon his bare skin, it lingering when you see the small scars and the one huge scar on his right side.

"Its hot," He states. You blink at him and wave your hand around to signal to him to continue. He lets out a sigh, “I am not going to be up there Cronus! Its hot and when ever you are home you want to be pushed up against me. Its too hot for that and I would like if you just left me alone."

You open your mouth to say that he is triggering you, but you close it before you can. You think for a moment and decided to just leave him be.

"Alright, but I wvill be comin’ dowvn to check on you evwery now and then. I don’t wvant you to die on me nowv."

"Your concern for me is cute and grateful, not really needed but I do appreciate it Cronus."

Translation:You are making me blush and flustered! Go away for now and come back in an hour or so with some water or something!

You go back upstairs and get out you guitar, with Kankri downstairs you can work on your music in secret. You aren’t embarrassed to have Kankri watch you but you been working on something special for him, so you are a little bit happy that it doesn’t want to be around you at the moment.


End file.
